Ancient Magic
by mbabyface78
Summary: Stargate Sg1 Harry Potter crossover. Daniel Jackson is in some way related to Hermione Granger. The truth is learned and secrets must be revealed. Who wants to believe and who will help who? I suck at summaries. Just read, you might like it. Edited 12.22.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG1/Harry Potter crossover

Post season 7, SG1

Post book 5 OotP, Harry Potter (the dates are changed to fit Stargate timeline)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1. I just hope I own the plot of this story.

Ancient Magic

Chapter 1

Dr. Daniel Jackson stood outside the charming home of a distant cousin he really hadn't seen in at least ten years. He stared at the two-story brick house, with the tall vines weaving around it, trying to remember exactly how they were related. 'Oh, yes.' He remembered. The granddaughter of Nick's brother lived at this house with her family. He didn't ever really get to know all of them too well. The granddaughter, his cousin, was named Evelyn Granger and she was a little older than he himself. He remembers that she became a dentist and started her own practice with her husband Miles Granger. They also had a daughter named Hermione. But the last time Daniel had seen her, she was five.

Daniel walked up the stone walkway leading to the front door. He was thinking about why he had come when he reached the front door and had already knocked on it. He waited for only a few seconds before a teenage girl of sixteen answered the door. She stood at around 5'5" with the bounciest, bushiest brown mop of curls attached to her head. She had warm, intelligent brown eyes that looked at him quizzically before he found his voice and could introduce himself.

He put all of his first contact experience into use when he spoke, "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson. You must be Hermione, and I'm a cousin of yours and your mother. You probably don't remember me because you were really young. Is your mom here?" Daniel rattled off in sheer nervousness to the bewildered teenager.

Hermione Granger stood at her front door staring at the man in front of her. He seemed mid thirties and he had lightly tanned skin with short brown hair and clear blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He almost reminded her of Harry. It was then she remembered her earlier conversation with her mother ad why she had to stay home for the first half of winter break.

"Sweaty, I'm inviting a cousin to Christmas dinner and he will be arriving in the next few days. I think that we need to spend more time together and with the little bit of family we have left." Evelyn told her daughter Hermione her first day back from school.

"Well, alright then, who is it?" Hermione asked looking at her mother.

"He's my third cousin, so I guess your fourth, but he's old enough for you to consider him an uncle. You haven't even seen him since you were five. I'm not quite sure if you remember him, but he was always telling you stories about ancient cultures and civilization." Evelyn said smiling. "You would become so engrossed by the stories that time would fly by without you even noticing."

"Really, I don't remember any of that." Hermione said looking through her memories.

"As I said dear, you were young."

Hermione eyed the man on her front porch and decided he looked friendly enough, even if he could be a babbling idiot.

"Yes, hello." Hermione said smiling at the man. "My mum told me you were coming. Please come in." She gestured into her house opening the door wider.

Daniel followed the girl into her home and stopped in the center of her living room. He looked around the warm room noticing the pictures on the fireplace mantle and the full bookshelves in one corner. Putting his bag down, he waited there while Hermione went to get her parents. While waiting, he saw a bow legged scruffy ginger cat stalk towards him. When the cat looked up he noticed its face seem squished, almost as though it ran face first into a wall. The cat looked at Daniel and seemed to study him before rubbing up against Daniels legs and purring.

"His name is Crookshanks." Hermione said, coming back into the living room with her parents in tow.

"Oh, Daniel." Evelyn said walking towards her cousin. "It's so nice to see you again." She said ending her sentence in a hug.

Breaking away, "It's nice to see you too Evey." Daniel said, using her old nickname.

"No one has called me that in years." She said smiling.

They sat down to a nice dinner that evening after having settled Daniel in. He was shown the spare bedroom where he would be sleeping, and then he was given a tour of the house. They had only moved into this home seven years ago so Daniel was unfamiliar with it. They showed him their finish basement, which contained a laundry area, an office and a den. On the first floor were the kitchen, the living room, the dinning room, and a half bath. Upstairs contained a master bedroom and bath, two bedrooms and another full bathroom. Daniel could feel all the love and warmth inside of the house he was in and he was happy to be there. He was also very interested by what he saw in Hermione's room.

"So, you like to read?" Daniel asked Hermione after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"I just believe that anything worth knowing can be learned from books." Hermione stated after gulping down a swig of milk. "I also find that my mind and my imagination are stimulated while I'm reading. What better way to relieve boredom and learn something in the process."

"I guess I couldn't agree more." Daniel supplied. "But some things need to be experienced first hand for true understanding. You can't learn everything from books."

"I know that, but it helps to have a good starting ground and references."

"Well, you'll have to let me look through your books sometime."

"I think that can be arranged." She said and then she took a bit of her boiled potatoes.

The next day Hermione led Daniel into her bedroom and showed him her four jammed full bookcases standing along one wall. Earlier she had taken every book that had anything to do with magic and wizardry and put them into her trunk so Daniel could not find them. She really had no better place to hide them and she couldn't use magic, considering she was an underage witch and all.

"Have fun Daniel. I know it may look disorganized, but they are alphabetized, incase you were wondering." Hermione said before going downstairs and leaving with her mom to do last minute Christmas shopping.

"Daniel sat alone in Hermione's room for an hour before finding himself restless flipping through her books. Some of them weren't interesting to him, and most of the ones that were he had already seen before. He looked around her room and studied it. He found that she had a desk in one corner with framed photos displayed. One showed Hermione with two boys, a tall redhead and a messy black haired boy with piercing green eyes beneath glasses. He also thought he could spot a scar on the boys forehead but he wasn't quite sure. Another picture showed the same two boys, Hermione, and three other people. The others were a redhead girl, a blond spacey looking girl, and a brunette boy who had clumsy written all over him. The last photo on Hemione's desk portrayed Hermione with her parents. It was taken only a few years ago, most likely on a skiing trip.

Out of the corner of his eye Daniel spotted a large trunk hidden underneath the bed. He decided to pull it out and he flipped it open. Inside he found some clothing, parchment, robes, quills, books, and an assortment of other things that he didn't even know about. Looking at the books, which are things he recognized, he started going over the tiles. _Hogwarts, A History_, _A History of Magic, Standard Book of Spells, Magical Theory, Magical Drafts and Potions._ Daniel stared in bewilderment at the few titles he had read.

"Why would Hermione read books like these?" Daniel asked out loud as the bedroom door opened and Hermione walked in to see him sitting there with her trunk opened.

(A/N: Thanks everyone for reading. I just had this idea pop into my head and I had to get it out. It would be great if you guys could review so that I may see how I'm doing and where I should take this story. I don't care if it's good or bad, as long as it's the truth. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed and I hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Ancient Magic

Chapter 2

Hermione stared at Daniel sitting on the floor of her bedroom with her books piled around him and her trunk sitting open. 'I knew I should have gotten a lock.' Was the first thought to cross her mind. She had no idea what to do now. Daniel had read her school books, and now he knew something, something that he, being a muggle, should not know.

"Look, Daniel." Hermione said slowly. "I can explain, really."

"Okay." Daniel said prompting Hermione to go on.

"I would say that it is not what it looks like, but I know you wont fall for that." Hermione paused before continuing on. "I know that those books all speak about magic, and it's is because I am a witch." She paused again hoping Daniel would interrupt her, but he just waited for her to continue. "I go to a school of magic for children and that is where I have learned everything and that is why I have all those books and the other things in my trunk. I know you probably don't want to believe me, but you can ask my parents, and you have even read through those books yourself. You can't play dumb."

"Um, Hermione." Daniel said looking at her sheepishly, "I didn't read those books."

"What?" She asked almost hysterically.

"I haven't read your books. I had just pulled them out before you walked in the door."

"I couldn't have messed things up any more could I? I could have told you a lie, and you would have never really known any different. But now I have open my mouth and you know. Granted you don't know everything" Hermione said thinking about everything he didn't know. Voldemort, the ministry, her adventures. "But you do know too much."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Daniel said giving her a sad smile.

"There is nothing to be done about it now. But can you keep it a secret? I mean it Daniel, please don't tell anyone." Hermione said pleadingly.

"Alright, I won't tell, I promise." Daniel said reassuringly.

The rest of Daniel's stay with the Grangers was pretty good. There was a veil lifted off the family as magic could be freely spoken about. Evelyn and Miles bragged about how well their daughter was doing in school, "Top of her class she is." and "She is also a prefect." Daniel also learned a lot more about Hermione and magic.

"So who are your friends in the photos?" Daniel asked Hermione curiously one morning.

"In that photo, is my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione said shocked when Daniel didn't perk up to Harry's name. 'Oh yeah, he doesn't know any of that business, Harry's name would mean nothing to him.' "Ron is the red head and Harry has the glasses."

"How long have you guys been best friends?"

"Well, since first year, when they saved me from a troll, and then I lied, to a teacher, for them."

"That must have been pretty serious for 'our top student and prefect.'" Daniel said playfully mimicking her parents. " What is that on Harry's forehead by the way? It kind of looks like a scar, or a cut, or something."

"It's a scar. Maybe someday I will tell you how he got it."

"And your other friends?"

"Well, the red head is Ginny, Ron's little sister. The blond is Luna and the guy is Neville."

"So what kind of classes do you take at school?" Daniel asked.

"Well there are a lot of different classes. Like Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Divination, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and so on. I remember that in my third year I tried juggling to many classes. That didn't work out so well." She ended laughing, knowing he wouldn't know the true meaning to her story.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to overwork yourself. You try to deny it, but in the end you're hit hard."

"What do you do?" Hermione asked. "Mom said something about archeology and linguistics. So you're an anthropologist?"

"Yes, I am." Daniel said wondering how best to use the 'Deep Space Radar Telemetry' cover. Everyone knows it's the most ridiculous cover story, but they still have to use it.

"So how many languages do you know?"

"I know over 20."

"Really, wow, that's a lot of languages to know." Hermione said, then adding, "Now I know who I get my memory from."

Hermione then walked away only to reappear a moment later with a book in her arms. It looked to be a very old book, with a hard faded cover, metal hinges, and raggedy pages. She then handed the book to Daniel. "Well, since you know all about magic now, do you think you would mind doing me a favor?"

"Do I get to guess as to what that favor is? Daniel said teasingly.

"Well, this book is only a copy of what there once really was. And no one in the Magical world has every been able to translate its writings."

"Really?" Daniel said looking through the book. "I may be able to figure it out."

"Thank you Daniel." Hermione said happily. "And don't worry, I won't be mad if you can't translate it. It's not like anyone else has been able to before."

"I probably won't get it done before I leave tomorrow, so is it alright if I take it home with me?"

"Go ahead, but please remember your promise."

"I won't forget."

"So what do you do now Daniel, that you're not digging up the dirt?" Hermione asked curiously, never actually finding out what his job is.

"It's a secret."

(A/N: I'm sorry. But I needed this filler before I could get on with the story. Thank you every one for your feedback. And if anyone wants to give me feedback on this chapter, go ahead. I won't complain.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thanks everyone for the encouragement because most of this story is made up as I write it. Even though I do have a general idea of where I want to go. Just to warn everyone, in my story General Hammond stays in command at the SCG. Anyway, here is the next chapter so please enjoy.)

Ancient Magic

Chapter 3

Daniel Jackson looked at the book laying upon his desk back at the SGC. He didn't look through it while with his family and he knew he had better start now. He was so fascinated by what he had learned about Hermione and her world. To him, it was so odd that the place could even exist. He could barely fathom it. 'But there are myths in every culture about magic, some truths must come from them.'

Daniel already knew who wrote the book before he even started to read it. It was an old goa'uld variant. He knew he would have no trouble deciphering this book, and if he did run into any problems, he could always go to Teal'c. But that was another matter entirely. Daniel remembered that he had made a promise to his cousin Hermione. And if magic is somehow involved with the SGC, then he might have to ask her to break that promise. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that, not everything can be involved with the Stargate. 'But of course, somehow everything is.'

"Hey Daniel, what are you reading?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asks his long time friend and teammate from the office doorway.

Daniel looks up from the book that he still hasn't started to read and answers. "Just a book that I haven't translated yet." Then he quickly added, "Nothing that would interest you."

Jack looked almost hurt at Daniels comment but then his smile showed through, "Yeah, your right. Maybe I'll go see what Carter is experimenting with."

"Alright, be sure not to break it." Daniel said as Jack walked out the door.

'And now I can finally get to this book.' Daniel thought right before he heard the claxons go off. "Never mind." He said taking off to the control room.

XXX

Hermione stayed a 12 Grimmauld Place for the rest of her winter break with Harry, Ron, the rest of the Weasley's and any other Phoenix member who stopped by. She spent the time thinking about her cousin and the mystery that surrounded him. To bad she couldn't do a research project at Hogwarts or here, because there was no Internet or other resources. She just hoped Daniel would be able to translate those writings she gave him, and then maybe she could have something else she could investigate.

"So what did you get for Christmas Hermione?" Ron asked her using his new broom grooming kit, from Hermione, on his broom.

"Well my mother gave me a gift certificate for the store, so I went and bought some interesting books. I bought a few books on ancient myths, cultures, and history. I also bought one on ancient languages." Hermione said brightly at her two friends.

"That sounds nice." Her friend Harry Potter said politely.

"Why would you buy more books, and why about old stuff?" Ron exclaimed a little rudely. "I know you like books," He said saving himself, "but why those books?"

"Well," Hermione said. "I was reintroduced to a distant cousin of mine this Christmas, and it turns out he is an anthropologist."

Harry nodded, but Ron didn't understand. "What's an antropolgest?"

"It's Anthropologist Ron. It means he studies things like ancient culture, languages, and archeology. Hence, why I bought these books."

XXX

"We are receiving Tok'ra IDC sir." Sergeant Walter Harriman said to General Hammond.

"Open the iris." He told the sergeant. He looked down to see the iris open and Jacob Carter, also known as the Tok'ra Selmak, walk through the gates event horizon. "Stand down." He said over the comm. system to the soldiers in the gate room.

"It's good to see you Jacob." General Hammond said to his friend when he reached the control room. "I expect you're your hear to see your family. You are a little late for Christmas though."

"I know George." Jacob said. "But it has been crazy in the Galaxy. Earth defeated Anubis only months ago, and other goa'uld are starting to rise and fill in this void. Peace can not last for to much longer."

"I never expected it to."

"Dad!" Major Samantha Carter exclaimed when she, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel entered the control room.

"Hello dear." Jacob said to his daughter. "I'm sorry I missed Christmas."

"I'm just glad you made it." She said smiling at her father.

Suddenly Jacob Carter nodded and blinked, "I am sorry, but we do have important matters to discuss." Selmak said, through Jacob, in her deep resonant voice.

"Lets take this into the briefing room everyone." General Hammond said, leading the way up the stairs and into the briefing room. Everyone took a seat around the large table in the center.

"Let me guess, now that Anubis' butt has been kicked, another goa'uld has been trying to become the almighty supreme snake?" O'Neill said sarcastically.

"Not quite." Selmak said give Jack an annoyed look. "The search has begun."

"Really, the search for what?" Daniel said going into geek mode.

"The search for The Hidden." Selmak said

"We know it's hidden if everyone is searching for it." Jack said sarcastically, "But what is it?"

"As I said Colonel O'Neill," Selmak said more annoyed. "They are searching for The Hidden. The rumor is, The Hidden are a group of humans who were taking from Earth long ago by the goa'uld Carmina. She hid them from everyone for fear others would learn what she knew."

"I know of Carmina." Daniel Jackson said from his seat, proving to be the anthropologist that he is. "She was the goddess of spells and enchantments." 'Great magic, I hope this doesn't relate to Hermione.' Daniel thought, but then his thoughts were interrupted when Selmak spoke.

"Exactly Dr. Jackson." Selmak told him appraisingly, and then Jacob spoke. "Many believe these humans possibly capable of actual magic or other things like that. This may have been natural or this been have been experimentations. We don't know."

"Are you sure dad?" Sam asked her father. "Magic can't possibly be real."

"That's the information I have Sam. And it could very well all be real." Jacob said to his daughter. "Who would believe in aliens and instantaneous travel through wormholes?" He added rhetorically.

"Do you know of such legends Teal'c?" General Hammond asked the large Jaffa sitting at the table.

"I have heard of Carmina General Hammond." Teal'c said in his neutral tone. "She disappeared about one thousand years ago. It is believed she was destroyed."

"We think that she is still gone George." Jacob said. "But we should go find those people."

"I think we should go for it Sir." Jack said smiling from his seat. "It's always nice to find something the snakeheads want first."

(A/N: So let me know what you guys think. Any sort of feedback is always helpful. Especially when I am trying to get out the best story I can. Thanks for reading.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I am really sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter. So I wont stall any longer.)

Ancient Magic

Chapter 4

"Why does she have to assign us so much bloody homework?" Ron asked his two best friends. "We just got back from break."

"You wouldn't complain so much if you didn't leave your homework till the last minute." Hermione said almost scolding him. "And you shouldn't rely on me to always help you."

"I think she gave us the two feet because we just got back from break." Harry said trying to divert an argument from forming. But they weren't even paying attention.

"Hermione," Ron said imploringly. "You have to help me."

"Oh Ron, do your own work!" Hermione exclaimed before walking faster to the great hall for lunch.

XXX

"….." Daniel was speechless after finishing the old text Hermione had given him to translate. The book did involve her world of magic. It spoke of it at great length. But it also spoke of Carmina, the goa'uld portraying the goddess of spells and enchantments.

Daniel walked the length of the halls towards General Hammond's office. How was he supposed to explain this text and what it contained? He made a promise to Hermione and he couldn't betray her. He reached General Hammond's office door, took a relaxing breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." General Hammond said through the door.

Daniel walked into the room and stood in front of Hammond. "I have information about Carmina and her Hidden."

"Alright son, we'll have a briefing at 14:30."

One hour later, six people were seated inside the briefing room.

"Go ahead Daniel." General Hammond said from the head of the table.

"You were right Jacob." Daniel said firstly. "Carmina's Hidden could do magic and they did it naturally. Carmina found out about these people when she took one as a host."

"So what else have you learned from your book?" Selmak asked Daniel.

Selmak was the only one that Daniel worried about. He might want to read the book. He would just have to give his best presentation and leave no one in doubt. "This text was written by one of her priests. There are a lot of bits about 'how great of a goddess she is' and 'how to properly worship her.' She became the goddess she was by taking a witch for a host."

"Wait, who said a person who does magic has to be called a witch?" Jack O'Neill asked. "Why not wizards or magicians or another name altogether?"

"It is logical for Carmina to take a female host." Selmak stated from across the table. "And Jacob thinks witch is appropriate."

"Anyway, the text also explains three cruses she created." Daniel said before Jack interrupted him again.

"And knowing how evil goa'uld are, I'm guessing these weren't the fluffy bunnies and fake flowers type of magic."

"That's all an illusion, sir." Sam Carter said from her seat beside him.

"Yes Jack." Daniel said. "These spells were used against her enemies. They caused only pain and death. Anyway, from there she gathered as many as she could and started taking them through the Stargate, it doesn't say where to though. She was making a few trips and after one of her returns, the people ambushed her and some unknown powerful spell killed the host. Carmina was put into a sealed jar and locked away for all eternity."

"Do you think there could still be any descendents of those people left here on Earth and also of those taken?" Sam asked the group in general. "If there any here, I would have thought the world would know it by now."

"But we do know about them." Daniel said a little enthusiastically. "Think about it. Magic, Witches, Spells, Wizards; These things appear in fairy tales, myths, and legends all around the world. And many have also died for supposed witchcraft and wizardry. All of theses things have to be based on some truths." He said it masterfully he thought to himself. He was able to tell them the truth about the book and he was able to do it without betraying Hermione.

"That is a logical explanation Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said sitting across from Sam Carter.

"Well I haven't seen any magic tricks, so I doubt they are still around." Jack O'Neill said from his seat. "Maybe they have thinned out like the ancient gene." He suggested.

"That is possible sir." Sam said from next to him. "They could have become extinct or maybe even went into hiding."

"We would never know unless we found them." Daniel said hastily adding, "But we have no where to start."

"If we come upon a clue we'll pursue it. Until then dismissed." General Hammond said standing from his seat and watch SG-1 leave the briefing room. He now stood alone with Jacob/Selmak.

"Well George, I must be off now. My vacation is over and the council will probably want to here some of this. It's not a lot, but it's better than nothing." Jacob said.

"I know. See you later Jacob." George said and saw Jacob smile before leaving the briefing room.

XXX

The next morning at breakfast Ron was pleading with Hermione. "Please don't be mad at me. I know I can be dim and I'm sorry. But see," He said holding out some parchment with his unruly scribble written all over it. "I can I do my own work. I have finished half of it already. I don't expect you to do my work Hermione," Ron said a little softer. "I would just like it if you could help me sometimes."

Hermione glared at the red headed freckled boy for a moment before looking to Harry, then back at Ron before finally giving in. "Oh, alright Ron." She said. "You're forgiven."

Just as she bit into her second piece of toast, the owls started swooping into the great hall. Hermione spotted an owl coming towards her and figured her mum and dad wrote her. The owl landed in front of Hermione along with another owl carrying the Daily Prophet. She paid the second owl before taking two letters from the first. The first letter was from her mum pretty much just saying hello and that the second envelope contained a letter from Daniel.

(A/N: I edited chapter 3, but the only thing changed was how many years ago Carmina disappeared. I did say 2, 000, but I meant 1,000.I would like to thank everyone for their feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, and let me know you think.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thanks everyone one for reading and hopefully enjoying the story. Sorry about the lateness, but my computer crashed. So here is another chapter for you guys and there are many more to come.)

Ancient Magic

Chapter 5

_Hermione- I have finished my translations to the text _

_you lent me. I know that you want to hear them _

_but I must speak with someone first. I must also_

_speak with someone who is held with great _

_esteem in your culture. I need someone who will _

_listen and have an open mind and I need someone_

_you can trust. I am sorry about this Hemione, but _

_I will tell you something. Our two very different _

_lives have collided because of this text. Please _

_write me Hermione. We need to talk._

_-Daniel _

Hermione gawked at the letter grasped within her hand at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. What did Daniel mean by their lives colliding. She didn't evening know what Daniel did for a living anymore. He never told her.

Harry looked at Hermione staring at her letter. "So, what did he say Hermione?"

Hermione told both Ron and Harry what the letter contained. Later that day, she made her way to Albus Dumbledore's office. She knew he was the one person she really needed to talk to.

XXX

Daniel had just gotten home to see a beautiful snowy owl perched outside his window. The bird pecked at the window fiercely upon seeing Daniel enter. He went straight to the window peering out it curiously at the snowy owl with its amber eyes gazing expectantly at Daniel. Daniel knew that birds did not normally act like this, but he had no idea what to do, except open the window. As soon as the window opened, the snowy owl flew into the room and landed on the table. It had a letter tied around one foot, which it held up towards Daniel. Daniel moved forward cautiously taking the letter from the owl's leg. He opened the envelope and took out the letter it contained.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I have received your letter and am slightly _

_disappointed that you would not tell me more of your_

_translations. But I am very excited you were able to _

_translate the text, because no one has been able to _

_before. I just hope I will find out what it says eventually. _

_The person I trust most will meet with you midnight, at _

_your flat, three days from now. Please reply by using _

_Hedwig and if she could have bits of toast and some _

_water, that would be nice and appreciated. I hope you _

_are doing well and that I will see you soon._

_Hermione_

Daniel looked to the owl and back to the letter. "You must be Hedwig." He said to the owl. He grabbed some bread, toasted it and then filled a bowl with water. He took the food out to the owl still upon his table and watched as the owl hooted before helping herself. 'I really need to talk to Hammond.' He thought before sitting down and writing his reply.

The next day Daniel walked towards General Hammond's office his mind filled with many thoughts. He wasn't sure how to go about what he needed to say.

"General Hammond, may I speak with you?" Daniel asked from the open doorway.

"Of course, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said from his chair. "Come in."

Daniel walked over and sat in the chair across from the general's desk. He quickly became lost in thought figuring out how to begin.

"Well," General Hammond cleared his throat. "You wanted to speak with me."

Daniel looked up disturbed from his thoughts. "Sorry." He then took a silent breath before speaking again. "I never told you were I got the text of Carmina from."

With understanding dawning on the general's face he nodded. "You're right, you never did say. Are you going to tell me now?"

Daniel looked up nervously, "It was here. Someone close gave it to me in hopes that I could translate it. As soon as I saw it I knew it was an older goa'uld dialect, but I didn't want to offend them."

The general had an almost stern looked that almost softened when he spoke. "Go on."

"I haven't told them the translation, but I have told them I translated it."

"Why did you do that? You could have never said anything."

"I told them because it's their past, their history."

"What do you mean it's their history?"

"As I said in the briefing, 'She came back to Earth and was essentially destroyed by those that were still left here; those she had not taken.' There are descendents of those people still living here on Earth."

"Are you telling me the truth Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked with seriousness and shock evident on his face. Upon Daniel's nod the general sighed. "What now? Are these people a threat?" He asked.

"I don't think so, sir." Daniel said smoothly. "We haven't known about them before, and they remain mostly hidden. I really don't think there will be a problem."

The general nodded in understanding before realization crossed his features. "How do you know about all this Daniel?"

Daniel paused, not sure what to say. Should he tell him the truth or should he lie? "I know because of a distant relative. I only recently found out. But the fact is, they may have more information; old texts and writings waiting for translation. Imagine what we could learn from them, if we only told them of their past."

The general had to gawk at Daniel for a moment. "The Stargate program is classified, or have you forgotten Dr. Jackson?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. But we really must speak with them before we make any decisions."

XXX

Albus Dumbledore appeared with a _crack_ outside of Daniel's apartment building a few minutes before the designated time. Hermione Granger, star pupil and brightest witch in years, had asked him to meet with her older cousin. She had explained to him how her cousin, Dr. Daniel Jackson, had learned something of importance. She also explained to him how she had lent her cousin one of the books that he, in fact, had lent to her. He was mighty pleased to learn that the text had finally been translated, but could those translations really be counted on, he had no idea. He was also puzzled on why Hermione's cousin seemed to think the translations were of great importance. Dumbledore knew he would find the answers to his questions as he knocked on Dr. Daniel Jackson's front door.

(A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. But besides my computer crashing, this chapter was hard to write. And the next chapter will be even harder and I think you all know why. It is difficult to bring two stories together and make the end product believable. So, any suggestions and ideas would be very helpful. Thanks everyone for reading and hopefully enjoying the story. More to come soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Alright, I apologize to everyone for making you guys wait this long. I hope it never happens again but life does get in the way. Sorry, please enjoy, comments are accepted and appreciated.

Ancient Magic

Chapter 6

Daniel looked up from where he was sitting when he heard the knock upon his door. He looked around the room to each of his teammates and the general before standing up and walking around the corner to his front door. He took a deep calming breath knowing that the person on the other side would have to make a good impression, even the future could very well depend upon it. He opened the door open surprised by what he saw on the other side.

There stood a tall man who seemed too aged, even to stand. He had silvery white hair and beard so long you could tuck into his belt. He wore midnight blue robes with a matching pointed hat that drooped over to the side. To top off his look, he wore half moon spectacles where bright blue wise eyes shown behind. "You must be Dr. Daniel Jackson, Hermione's cousin." He spoke soft and politely.

"Yes, I am." Daniel said, "Are you who she sent?"

"Yes, may I come inside?" The strange old man asked. "I will explain everything inside."

Daniel took a step back from his doorway and allowed entry to the man his cousin had sent. After closing the door, Daniel led the man into the living room where he saw the rest of Daniel's team.

Daniel started introducing all of them going from left to right. Sitting on the couch near the fireplace was Colonel Jack O'Neill, a tall man with graying hair and eyes that had seen battle. Dumbledore knew the man was loyal and brave from looking at him, a sure Gryffindor, if he weren't a muggle. The big man sitting next to him on the couch was introduced as Murray. Murray seemed like the strong silent type who would never forfeit a fight. Across from them sitting in an easy chair was tall blond woman named Major Samantha Carter, with a Ph. D is astrophysics. Dumbledore could see almost the same passion and brilliance in this woman as he saw in Hermione. In the chair next to the major sat an older, chubbier balding man who went by General George Hammond. Dumbledore could tell this man was in charge. He was an authority figured who cared about his people and cared about what was right. He saw Hermione's Cousin take a seat on a smaller couch than the first and motioned for him to sit.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hermione's school. She sent me because she said you needed to speak with some one she trusted, and I am assuming someone you could trust. She also told me you translated the book I lent to her." Dumbledore said looking to each of them and then Daniel specifically.

"We do need some one we can trust. And we are hoping you can trust us also." Daniel said letting the man know they could speak freely.

"You lent her the book?" General Hammond asked surprised. "Do you know anything of its contents?"

Dumbledore looked to the man in charge and spoke. "I only know that some of the words within it pertain to the history of my people. Some of our history has been lost, shrouded in legends and myths."

"What exactly do you mean by your people?" Jack asked not completely understanding and wanting to evaluate the possible threat.

Dumbledore did not respond immediately and Daniel took this opportunity to cut in. "What do you know about Carmina?" He asked.

Dumbledore stared at Daniel for a moment before responding. "Carmina is a supposed myth. But many of the elders have always believed in her. Especially Nicholas, he used to tell me Carmina was a nightmare that you never wanted to set eyes upon. Of course, he never saw her himself, but he was the oldest and he knew the most stories." Dumbledore paused in memory of his old friends now gone. "To those who remember and care to believe, Carmina is thought of as a splitter, having the ability to separate a person's soul from their magic giving them no control. It is thought she devoured half our people, taking with them many of our society's achievements. We almost had to start over from scratch. Why do ask of Carmina?" He asked Hermione's cousin.

"I ask because this book, your book, is about Carmina." Daniel told the man.

"Really, so is it all true?" Dumbledore asks curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Some of what you said seems to be accurate. But I really need to look at more information and material to really know. She disappeared about 1,000 years ago. If there is anything you have I would not mind translating it." Daniel said enthusiastically waiting for Dumbledore's response.

It was that expression that reminded him of Daniel's cousin Hermione; the thirst for knowledge. "The school was built a little over a thousand years ago. Any information you seek would most likely be there."

"What school would that be?" Major Carter asked.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"So there are real witches and wizards still?" Jack said in amazement and a pinch of disbelief.

"Yes, we are here, but we prefer to keep ourselves hidden from muggle view."

"What's a muggle?" Samantha asked hearing the new word.

"A muggle is what we call non-magic folks, like yourselves."

"Why do you prefer to stay hidden?"

"We stay hidden for many reasons. For fear of persecution and misunderstanding. We also didn't want to be hounded for quick fixes and labeled as different. So we created our own society within yours. But all of your answers can be answered later. I believe I know the first place we should look, but it is a long trip and it is within the forbidden forest. You should leave soon and meet another friend who will be waiting at Kings Cross Station in London, she goes by the name of Molly Weasley. You shouldn't have a hard time spotting her, and she will have no trouble finding you. But I really must get back and prepare for your arrival." Dumbledore finished with a 'pop' as he exited the room and reappeared in Hogsmeade the wizard way.

General Hammond looked at the spot where the old headmaster had stood. He cleared his throat before speaking, "SG1, you have a go, get packed and get ready to leave."

"I don't know, but shouldn't the 'Forbidden Forest' he was talking about be forbidden?" Jack said in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Indeed O'Neill." The large Jaffa Teal'c said to his friend and leader. "A name is usually given for a reason."

(A/N: I want to thank Penny for betaing this chapter and hopefully future chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Any thing you want to see or think should happen, let me know. If I need to improve let me know. Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying.


	7. Apologies and New Beginnings

Please don't stop reading right away. Keep reading most of it until you at least get the idea. This story is not technically over.

Hello Everyone! Thank you all for reading this story and I am sorry. I guess I should have told everyone a long time ago when the ideas started coming to me. This story will no longer be continued. BUT KEEP READING! The reason this story will no longer be continued is because I am writing another one, a newer more recent version. It is still the same story, and pretty much everything that was going to happen here will happen in my new story, the big difference is now so much more will happen. I have made a few changes to the story, such as the stargate timeline. Because the story line has changed so have some of the characters. Some have been promoted and some have died. I do eventually plan to have O'Neill in the story, but not at the beginning. And of course Selmack isn't there. Anyway, The story will no longer take place after season 7. It is now season 10, after the episode Morpheus. I have choosen to do this for a few reasons. First of all, as soon as I saw the Ori, I liked them. Well, I guess I love to hate them. I had been trying to figure out some sort of direction for the chosen, and there they were. It was also a personal issue. I couldn't handle my own ignorance of the continuity I was screwing up. I wanted the original SGC, but I wanted it after lost city. My ocd just couldn't deal with the issues and I had to make changes. So, I can't keep all the things I want, what a surprise. It has taken me awhile, but I have finally redrafted my story to what I want it to do and where I think it will go. Ideas are always helpful. I hate to sound cheesy or cliché. Like for instance. What is a better way for Daniel to discover about Hermione's connection to magic? I liked the idea of him finding her books, but others thought it was too obvious. I just wasn't really sure how to do it. Anyway, I've redrafted what I want to become of my story and now I have started rewriting it. I already have the first chapter written and most of the second. But since I can't find the lovely Penny, I need another Beta. It would be great to have someone to bounce ideas off of with, although I am a little shy. What I really need is someone who will tell me when and where to add more, what's good, what's crap, when to shut up, and when to write. So, if I have any takers, I guess leave a note or something. I apologize to everyone for this long wait without so much as a peep from me. I should have left a note or something. I thank everyone for their support, their criticism and the fact that you all took the time to actually read this story. So, thank you. Hopefully I'll get this story edited by someone else soon. Otherwise I'll just post the first chapter without a beta in a couple of days. So look for Ancient Magic Version II, Ancient Magic Rewrite, or Ancient Magic (any ideas????????) soon. Thanks again!!!!

Melina


End file.
